Liam David Jones
by sup3rfruit
Summary: AU oneshot in which Killian and Emma choose a name for their newborn son.


**AN:** Just a fun AU I've been meaning to write for a while now. I've been having a lot of Daddy Killian/CS baby feels lately so I needed to get this out of my system haha

**Summary:** Killian and Emma choose a name for their newborn son.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods, Swan."<p>

"What?"

Emma looked over at Killian who was sitting in a chair he pulled beside her. He sat hunched over, cradling a small child's head in his hands and squeezing his legs together to make sure the infant didn't fall through. His gaze was fixated upon the newborn in his lap, studying the child's every facial feature and detail he could see at that very moment. A sudden wave of euphoria washed over him and he was finally hit with the realization that Emma Swan, the woman he absolutely loved, had just given birth to their child about seven hours ago. He gently ran a finger across the boy's cheek and smiled.

"He looks just like you."

Emma's focus moved down towards the sleeping child in his lap. "Are you sure? He kinda looks like a burrito right now." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Swan, I swaddled him fine and he looks nothing like Mexican food."

Killian broke his gaze from the boy and locked eyes with Emma. A smile slowly made its way across both their faces.

"He definitely has your nose and chin, love. And look at that blonde mop of a head he has." He reached down and ran his fingers gently through the newborn's hair, moving it off to the side so it wouldn't seem as much as a tousled mess as before. "I was kind of hoping he'd have my devilishly sexy dark hair, but I supposed blondes are just as attractive." Killian couldn't help but smirk at his wife, who rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm sure it'll darken as he grows older, Killian. It happens to lots of babies. And he shares a lot more with you than you think. I mean, how could you ignore those long eyelashes, adorable dimples, and bright blue eyes? I mean I only saw those eyes for a second but I feel like he looks more like _you_ than he does me!"

"Aye, I suppose so, love." he responded chuckling. "But either way, I think we made a beautiful child, don't you think?"

Emma reached for the newborn and rested him on her lap as Killian did before and took a moment to analyze the baby's face.

"Oh yeah, pirate. We made a very pretty baby."

Killian laughed and moved onto Emma's hospital bed, pressing his face into the side of her's and kissing her jaw in the process. She shifted over as he sat on the edge, placing his arm over her shoulder as they looked down at their newest creation.

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, letting it all soak in.

"So what are we going to name the lad?" Killian finally asked. "I think we were both surprised to learn that our little Leia was not, in fact, a Leia." He paused and looked down at the boy. "I told you we should've used that bloody necklace Snow has from the Enchanted Forest! I don't trust that ultrasonic machine or whatever the hell it is."

"It's an ultra_sound _machine, Killian! And I thought we were over the fairy tale land technology and superstitions. I mean, look at you! Captain Hook is no longer donning the leather clothing and is rather wearing sweats and hoodie!"

"_Former_ Captain Hook, love." He raised up his left hand and wiggled his fingers, reminding Emma of the day Rumple decided to give his hand back. "I dare not use a hook around this little pirate."

Emma laughed, her mind flashing back to two years ago when she and Killian were opening pre-wedding gifts and found his dismembered hand in a jar. Everyone in the room nearly lost their shit.

"Yeah, I'm glad you and Gold put your differences aside and that you actually had a finger I could put a ring on the day of our wedding. If I had to put it on your hook, it would remind me way too much of that cartoon." She giggled. "But yes, no sharp objects around this beautiful boy here, please." Emma shifted their newborn to her arm so that she was cradling him. "That doesn't mean you still can't use it for… other things though." She smiled coyly and leaned over to peck Killian on the cheek.

"Now now sweetheart, the doctor said we have to wait four to six weeks until we can have fun again. It's going to be difficult but I will be more than happy to make up for lost time once we are able to." He winked at her and that infamous shit-eating grin made its way across his face.

Emma scoffed and smacked him playfully before returning her focus to the nameless kid sleeping in her arm.

"Back on topic now, love… Our son needs a name."

Emma paused to think. She and Killian were so sure that they were going to have a girl so they saw no point in thinking about boy names. When their child popped out a couple hours earlier though with ten fingers, ten toes, and other parts, they knew that there were some changes to be made to the child's nursery and wardrobe.

"What about Charles?" Emma proposed after some intense thinking. "I've taken quite a liking to it ever since you became a prince for that one night back in the Enchanted Forest."

Killian shot her an almost offended look. "Sweetheart, Charles sounds like a damn prison sentence. I don't even know why you chose that bloody name for me anyway… I dare not name our son something as ridiculous as that."

She giggled. "I'm sorry! We were both under pressure at the time and I think Midas would've found it strange if you didn't even know what your own name was." She used her free hand to grab Killian's and intertwined her fingers with his. "What about Leo then? After King Leopold, my grandfather?"

"Christ, Emma, I did your mother a favor by not saying a word that one time she and your father were trying to pick out names for Neal."

Emma laughed. "You're right. Leo didn't sound as great as I thought after I actually said it out loud. I just thought it would be kinda cool to name him after someone significant, you know?"

She let go of Killian's hand and adjusted their son's blanket, leaning in momentarily to place a kiss on the child's forehead. Silence filled the room as the couple tried to think of more names.

"What about Liam? After your brother?" she finally asked in almost a low whisper. She looked up at Killian who had been staring at her and their boy the whole time. "I know I never met him or anything, but he sounds like an amazing man based on the stories you'd tell about him, Killian."

"Aye, he was." he responded. His eyes softened and he drew in a breath to try to keep the tears that began to form in his eyes from falling. "Darling, I would absolutely love that. Liam would be so honored."

He looked down with glittering eyes at their newborn and smiled. The more he stared, the more he began to see his brother in their son. _"Oh, I miss you brother. I wish you could be here to see him."_ Killian thought to himself.

"This lad definitely looks like a Liam now that you've brought it up, darling. Liam it is." He paused. "And what about... David for a middle name?"

Emma looked up from their son and at Killian, whose expression had lightened immensely. Tears suddenly began to spill onto her cheeks. Her lip to quivered intensely as she began to sob.

Killian was taken aback by this and removed his arm from her shoulder and cupped her face. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. If you don't want his middle name to be David then that's completely fine. There are thousands of names to choose from. Please don't cry."

She laughed through the tears. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones." Emma took a minute to recompose herself. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before starting again. "I would love his middle name to be David. I think Dad would love it too if his second grandchild was named after him. It would definitely give him something to blab about to the other Storybrooke fathers."

"Oh, I can imagine that, love." he laughed. And in his best impression of David, he retorted, "My grandson was named after a prince… ME!"

Emma laughed and passed their child back to Killian, who gladly took him with both hands (today was definitely one of those days that he was glad and thankful to Gold that he had his hand back) and moved Liam so that he could cradle him with his right arm.

"Liam David Jones." he said looking at his son, finally saying his full name out loud. "It rolls off the tongue well, love. We chose wisely."

"I love it. And what do you think about that, my little pirate?" Emma asked their son.

Liam fussed in Killian's arms and gurgled in response. The proud parents laughed as Killian reached for a towel to wipe off the drool dribbling down their child's face.

"I think he likes it, Emma." he snickered and threw the towel at her.

"KILLIAN!" she shrieked before smacking him on the shoulder once again.

"I love you, darling." he crooned, leaning in to kiss Emma on the lips. "I love you so much."

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Killian." She grabbed one of Liam's hands and kissed it gently. "And we both love you too, Liam David Jones."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews and constructive criticism are highly encouraged.<p> 


End file.
